Mating Season Tmnt X Reader
by Starryyeah
Summary: You will soon come across a nightmare when you read Splinter's note.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice Sunday afternoon and you were on your way to visit your best friends the turtles. Little did you know what waited in store for you was a nightmare come true. You quietly slip down into the tunnels in the sewers and you finally make it to the lair. Once you got side your stomach was growling so you decided to go torn fridge and get a snack. Before you could open the door however you saw another from Splinter. Your read it and you gasped. It said he was in his mating season and he had to leave for awhile but it also said the turtles were going through their first mating season as well and he told you to stay away from the lair for the next two months. Suddenly you felt a presence behind you but before you could even turn to look who it was a hand covered you mouth preventing you from screaming. In the light you could make out the tails of a red bandana. You muffled a gasp as you looked into the lusty half lidded eyes of Raph. He looks at you as if he is staring directly into your soul. He trapped you now and you are the prey and he is the predator. He comes close to your ear as he whispers in a sweet seductive voice,  
"Hey babe. What are you doing here? Looking for trouble perhaps? Well looks like you just found it."  
You couldn't utter a sound because your mouth was still covered by his hand and your eyes widen as you feel a cold slimy tongue begin to lick your neck. You struggled and fought against him but this only seemed to turn him on even more. You fought and fought and you managed to get his hand off of your mouth and you let out a gasp as you felt teeth sinking into the skin on your neck and he bit down very hard drawing blood.  
"Ow! Raph please. That really hurt! And what the hell are you doing? Let me go this instant!" You scream.  
"Nah ah ah. You have to be quiet sweet cheeks or you will get punished. Now be a good girl and just enjoy it."  
You felt him wrap his arms around your waist as he began to nuzzle your neck lightly and gently. He began to suck your tender soft skin on your neck leaving hickies and lovebites everywhere he kissed. You couldn't help but utter out a moan as he continued attacking your neck. You felt him wrap his arms around you tighter. You didn't want this. You knew what was coming next as he began to kiss slowly up your jaw and then to your chin.  
"Please stop. I don't want this!" You whine out loud.  
"Babe relax and just enjoy the show. It'll all be over soon."  
You couldn't take it anymore so you pushed down your foot really hard on his shin and ankle causing him to yelp in pain and he released you. You made a mad dash out of there and you began to run. You knew you weren't safe anywhere down there so you made it to the end of the lair when suddenly a force tackled you down to the ground pinning you in place. You grunted and you looked up and you saw that it was Leo. You could tell he didn't look right and he was acting strangely as well. You squeaked as you felt his hands on your shirt slipping under your shirt as he began to massage your abdomen and stomach regions. You tried so hard not to moan but his touches only made you cry out and elicit a moan that escaped your lips. You looked up at Leo now as you looked deeply into his eyes. You could see passion desire and lust clouding those eyes of his.  
"Please Leo let me go right now!" You managed to get out.  
"Sorry sweetheart but that's not going to happen. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you came here."  
He leaned down and started to take off your shirt pulling it over your head. He marveled at the sight before him. Two huge mounds of flesh being barely supported by a black lacy bra. He started to purr. You gasped as he began to grope your boobs with his hand through the fabric of your bra. Quickly he use one of his katanas strapped to his neck and unclasped your bra and let it slide off of you. He was hypnotized as he leaned down and he began to suck on the right nipple while pinching and groping your left nipple. You struggled but he only put more weight as he still sat on top of your body not letting you escape. He quickly switched sucking your left nipple in his mouth and pinching and groping your right nipple as his tongue wrapped around the bud licking it intensively. You knew you had to do something fast so with quick thinking you kicked him really hard where the sun don't shine and with all your strength you pushed him off of you. You quickly got up as you ran out of the lair and you were now running in the underground tunnels. Suddenly yay tripped and you started to fall but before you could feel the impact of the ground you felt someone wrap their arms around you and saved you from falling. You looked up and you saw that it was Donnie. But something was off about him too. He stayed silent as he gazed into your eyes and he laid you down on the cold hard floor and he began to slide your pants off. He started to caress and kiss up and down your thighs and legs sucking on your skin in the process. You whimpered as he did so.  
"Donnie please stop. I know you really don't want to do this. Fight it!" You scream.  
He stopped what he was doing and looked down at you with a smirk on his face.  
"Who says I don't want to do this babe? Right now you're turning me on and I want you. I can't control myself anymore."  
Wondering what that meant what he did next filled you with fear and terror. He put his head in between your legs and he began to kiss suck and lick your pussy shoving his tongue inside going deeper and deeper in until he found your g-spot. He gave you pleasure as you felt your body slowly start to betray you. You guttered out a moan which turned him on even more. Suddenly you kicked him with your feet and he fell backwards with a grunt and you got up and your started running again. You didn't care if you were butt naked all you knew was that you had to get the hell out of there. You finally reached the man hole cover and you were starting to climb up the steps when suddenly arms wrapped around your waist pulling you off the ladder. You gasped as you turned around and saw that it was Mikey. Mikey looked at you with glazed eyes and flashed you a grin and started smirking at you.  
"Where do you think you're going baby doll?"  
"I am trying to get the hell out of here!" You snapped back.  
"We can't have that now can we babe? You are to stay here!"  
"Let me go Mikey! I don't want to stay here! I want to go home!" You yelped.  
Bu he just ignored you and he put you down on the floor and he went on top of you and he slid two fingers up and in your pussy curving them upwards stimulating you and you let out a bunch of moans. You began to cry tears streaming down your cheeks as you were getting so tired of this. He took out his fingers and he licked your juices off of his fingers craving more of you. He took out his dick and was about to enter it in you when suddenly Mikey was tackled and thrown off of you. You looked to your right and saw Donnie Leo and Raph coming closer.  
"What did you think you were doing Mikey? She's mine!" Raph angrily yelled out.  
"No you're both wrong. She belongs to me!" Leo said.  
"Actually I have to disagree with the both of you. She's mine!" Donnie said.  
"No she's mine!" Mikey yelled.  
All four brothers started fighting each other and they was your perfect opuurtunity to escape. You quietly slipped past them and they didn't notice you climbing up the ladder and you finally made it back to up the surface. You covered the man hole cover and quickly ran back home to your apartment locking all your windows and all your doors and slipped under your covers and slowly started to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you wake up in your bed and you try to remember what happened the day before. It suddenly hit you and came back to you. Why you ran through the streets of NYC at night naked and alone and running for your life. You looked at yourself in the mirror and see bite marks all over your neck collarbone and shoulders. You wince a little from the slight pain it was causing you. You got up and went to take a shower. Little did you know what was in store for you next. After you got out of the shower you wrapped a white towel around your body combing your hair. You went outside into your bedroom when suddenly a hand clamped over your mouth preventing you from screaming. You twist your a little to the left and you look up and it was Leo. Your eyes widened and you muffled a gasp as you saw Raph Donnie and Mikey behind him and you saw that your front door was on the ground kicked off its hinges. You realized just how powerful and strong they were at that moment as Raph came forwards. He began to stroke your cheek and put his face into your hair smelling your scent. All their eyes were look like they were ready to pounce on you at any moment. They are the predators and you are their prey trapped like a caged animal. Donnie gave a wicked grin and started to speak.  
"Hey sweetheart. Didn't think you could outrun us now did you? We followed you here by tracking down your scent. There is no escape."  
You couldn't say anything because Leo still had his hand over your mouth. All you could do was shake your head and with your hands you pried Leo's hand off of your mouth. You were breathing heavily. You knew there was no escape because at that moment all four turtles surrounded you blocking any way of escape. You sighed as you knew you should just give in and give up. There was nothing you could do anymore.  
"Fine. I give in. Take me as you please and do anything you want to me. I don't care anymore." You finally managed to utter out. All four turtles had the wickedest of grins and smirks plastered onto their faces. It was Mikey who spoke up this time.  
"Awww finally this little game of chase is over. We caught you and you're trapped with nowhere to go babe."  
Suddenly the rest didn't say anymore as Leo picked you up bridal style and carried you to your bed and gently laid you down on it. You still had your towel wrapped around your body but not for long. All three other turtles walked over to your bed and crawled on top of it as Leo crawled on top of you and easily removed your towel in one fell swoop. You were now naked and at their mercy. Leo brought his face down to your stomach and began to place powerful kisses all over your stomach and abdomen regions. While he was doing that Raph began to nuzzle his face into your neck while licking your neck with his cold thick tongue while placing wet sloppy kisses on your skin. Donnie started to grope both of your boobs in his powerful three fingered hands and leaned down to the left nipple and he began to kiss and lick your nipple with his cold slimy tongue as he wrapped his tongue around the bud while pinching your right nipple. You let out your very first moan of the whole entire ordeal. He then switched and did the same thing to the other nipples. Mikey came up and he began to stroke your legs up and down reaching your inner thighs and he put his head down and he began to suck on your inner thighs leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses. Soon all of them stopped what they were doing and looked down at you as you let out one tiny last moan and your breathing hitched as you saw all four of their masked eyes looking down at you with lust desire and passion.  
"So who is going to do the honor?" Leo said.  
"I saw her first so it should be me." Raph said.  
"It makes more logical sense that it's me." Donnie said.  
"No way I want to do it." Mikey said.  
As they were all arguing you tried to get up and maybe see if there was a chance you could escape again. But Leo quickly found out what you were trying to do so he pinned your wrists and legs down hard on the bed.  
"Well guys looks like our little minx wad trying to escape." Leo growled out.  
All three looked down at her coldly.  
"Don't make us punish you angel cakes." Mikey said.  
"But if we have to we will." Donnie said.  
You suddenly broke down in tears and you felt your resolve slowly weakening.  
"Please please don't do this guys. Think about what you are about to do. We're supposed to be friends." You cried out.  
"We never once thought of you as a friend." They all said.  
"Huh? What do you guys mean?" You asked.  
"It should be obvious. We all love you very much." Donnie explained.  
You just couldn't stop staring at Donnie trying to process what he just said. All three other turtles nodded in agreement.  
"Now enough chatting and now let's get to the fun part." Raph said.  
You still continued to cry tears streaming down your cheeks as each one of them slipped a finger into your pussy pumping their fingers in and out of you giving you pleasure. You couldn't help but let out a series of moans as your body was slowly starting to betray you as your moans turned them all on even more. After they took their fingers out all four got into position all around you and they took out their dicks as each one of them rubbed it against the outside of your pussy. You moan at the contact.  
"Please no. Anything but that. I don't want to do this." You cry out.  
"Sorry babe but you have no say in the matter." Raph said.  
While Leo still pinned you down on your bed all four slowly started to enter their dicks into your pussy. They began to thrust slowly and you elicited a moan. As they went near your wall and broke your virginal walls you screamed loudly as more tears fell down your cheeks. All you could feel was pain. Suddenly as if broken out of the trance they stopped thrusting into you and they just froze in place. They looked down at you as they could see you were clearly in pain. Each one of them began to stroke and caress your cheeks wiping your tears and each of them kissed you so gently on your cheeks. Then they waited a little while. Once the pain turned into pleasure for you they began to thrust even faster as you began to moan out again. Your moans only made them want to go faster and faster as they did so.  
"Ugh ahhhh." You managed to cry out.  
All of them now started to grip and hold onto your hips tightly as all four started to buck into you really hard.  
"Ugh fuck shit." They all said.  
"Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey." You gasped out.  
"Scream our names." They said.  
"Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey!" You said.  
"Louder!" They ordered.  
"RAPH, LEO, DONNIE, MIKEY!" You screamed out.  
That only turned them on even more as they continued to buck into you and made rhythmic thrusts into you.  
"Ahhhh I am going to..." You trailed off.  
"Cum!" They finished.  
As soon as they reached and built up their climax they shot all of their seed into her and slowly pulled all of their dicks out of you all four of them bite you down really hard in your shoulders and neck leaving blood to drip down your new wounds they collapsed all around you on your bed and fell asleep. You were so tired and you were hurting really bad that sleep soon overcame your eyes and you too fell asleep. 9 hours later you woke up and you looked all around you and there were the turtles asleep on your bed. You gasped as you remembered what happened hours before. You started to cry softly as you remembered that they forced you into sex and you didn't want it at all. You slowly tried to get up but found it impossible because down there you were still really sore you could barely move. You managed to gather up what remaining strength you had and you sat up and slowly started to get off the bed. You put on a white sweatshirt and black shorts as you went to the kitchen and you were making yourself some tea. From your bedroom you heard the turtles getting up and you heard them groaning and yawning. All four came into the kitchen and just stared at you. Suddenly they remembered why they were in your apartment and what they did to you. Silence filled the room. Then Donnie spoke up.  
"Did we?" Donnie asked.  
"Yes you did. In fact all you guys did it to me. And it hurts really bad right now." You say as tears started to cloud your eyes.  
"Oh no we didn't." Leo was trying to not believe it.  
"Yes you guys did." You say.  
"You were a virgin weren't you babe?" Raph asked.  
You could only nod your head as you didn't say anything more as you continued to quietly cry. Suddenly all the turtles felt really bad about what they did. Surprising you even more all four turtles walked up to you and hugged and embraced you tightly as they wiped away your tears and kissed you on your cheeks.  
"I know it's not your guys' faults. You couldn't control it." You say.  
"But that is still no excuse. We hurt you really badly." Donnie said.  
"We're very sorry." Mikey said.  
"But we were serious about one thing though." Leo said.  
"We do truly love you." Raph said.  
That just made you really happy and for once in your life finally you show a very rare smile to them.  
"I love you guys too." You said.  
Suddenly one by one all four turtles kissed you very gently and passionately on your lips making you gasp and your eyes widen as they shoved their fingers into your mouth caressing your tongue and mouth their tongues dancing over yours French kissing you. After them making out with you for about 5 minutes each they started to cuddle and nuzzle your neck and face softly as they began to hum and purr. You just giggled at hearing them do that which surprised you.  
"Hey would you guys like to stay for the day and hang out?" You asked.  
"Sure but first we have to fix your front door." They all said seriously. You just laughed at that.  
"Yeah guess so." You say.


End file.
